


Fanmix: Break Your Ribs Then Break Your Heart

by megyal



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the person you have some feelings for can also assassinate you, relationships might be hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Break Your Ribs Then Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Background texture of cover-art: http://99mockingbirds.com/textures.php. I love Phil and Clint, and I love reading fics in which they're loving and sweet; I also like those angsty, harsh themes, and I had this image of them just being dangerous to and with each other. So a bunch of these songs I wanted to reflect a really intense and angst-filled relationship, and maybe some kind of evolution to...sweetness?

[](http://www.4shared.com/zip/muEjNRei/Break_Your_Ribs.html)

## [full download (zipped folder)](http://www.4shared.com/zip/muEjNRei/Break_Your_Ribs.html)

(@4shared...use the smallest 'download' button)

[Or preview them separately at [a grooveshark playlist.](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Clint+Coulson+Break+Your+Ribs+Then+Break+Your+Heart/76538680)]

``Tracklist  
1\. Make it Bun Dem by Skrillex and Jr. Gong  
2\. The Take Over The Break's Over by Fall Out Boy  
3\. Nobody Move Nobody Get Hurt by We Are Scientists  
4\. Camouflage by Third Eye Blind  
5\. Helter Skelter (cover) by Thrice  
6\. Strong Enough by Sheryl Crow  
7\. Get On Top by Red Hot Chili Peppers  
8\. Lies by Marina and the Diamonds  
9\. My Favourite Accident by Motion City Soundtrack 

Lyric Choices And Random Commentary:

 **1\. Make it Bun Dem by Skrillex and Jr. Gong**  
 _"we mash up the place, turn up the bass,and make some soundboy run, and we will end your week, just like a sunday!"_  
I like the aggressive posturing in this song. This is them being all confidently baddass and destroying places to get The Job Done! For SHIELD and AVENGERING! Lots of paperwork, though. In triplicate.

 **2\. The Take Over The Break's Over by Fall Out Boy**  
 _"They say your head can be a prison, then these are just conjugal visits..._  
 _We do it in the dark, with smiles on our faces. We're trapped and well concealed in secret places. We don't fight fair."_  
There's a smoothness in this song that kind of contrasts nicely with lyrics.  
Another mission. This time, one of them gets captured. The other gets to do the rescuing, and maybe kneecaps are going to end up with bullets in them. Not _their_ kneecaps. The _kneecaps of enemies_. No one ever said SHIELD agents did things above-board, right? if these sound like prompts, they totally are.

 **3\. Nobody Move Nobody Get Hurt by We Are Scientists**  
 _"My body is your body, I won't tell anybody, If you wanna use my body, Go for it, yeah"_  
You know what happens when you get in enough dangerous situations with someone over and over again? They start looking really good in certain explosive lights. Must be the adrenaline. Also, filling out all those situation report forms with that same person sometimes results in desk!sex. In triplicate.

 **4\. Camouflage by Third Eye Blind**  
 _"I get the justice coming for you and I_  
 _I get the joy joy when it comes my joy, I get the joy when justice comes to everyone"_  
I feel like the echoey nature of this song kind of takes on what I was trying to go for in terms of duplicity. It could be love or it could be a mission. Damn these agents and their secretive lives. DAMN THEM. *shakes both fists*

 **5\. Helter Skelter (cover) by Thrice**  
 _"I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you_  
 _Tell me, tell me, tell me the answer, You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer."_  
I like this cover a lot, and I like how it climbs and crests in the start of the song. I think it's powerful, and it's desperate. This is a mission gone really wrong, and maybe there were one too many guided missiles and magical gods for anyone's comfort. This is two idiots thinking that they don't need this emotional shit, and they need to get out of it before they get _hurt_ , and no-one really means this FUBAR'ed assignment, either. Also, Stark? Cut the fucking chatter.

 **6\. Strong Enough by Sheryl Crow**  
 _"When I'm throwing punches in the air_  
 _When I'm broken down and I can't stand_  
 _Would you be man enough to be my man"_  
Gosh song, why so gentle and yearning. See, even SHIELD agents and Avenger-type people dream of some romantic, stable relationship. Yes, Natasha. Even you. You can argue about societal impositions til you're blue in the face, Bruce, or, uh, green, but it's still a dream that people can have if they want. And if your handler/asset/agent understands you in ways that civilians/normal/well-adjusted people can never hope to understand, maybe they can handle all of your accompanied fuckery, right?

...right?

 **7\. Get On Top by Red Hot Chili Peppers**  
 _"Come with me 'cause I'm an ass killer_  
 _You're ill but I'm iller"_  
Maybe you want to have slow touches and whispered words. This is more than acceptable. Maybe you want to tear off someone's tie and suit, and toss field-gear into a corner and crawl down someone's throat as a prelude to fight!sex which may include some elements of 20+ years experience in hand-to-hand combat and acrobatic contortions. Also workable.

 **8\. Lies by Marina and the Diamonds**  
 _"And only in the evening that you give yourself to me_  
 _Cause the night is your woman, and she'll set you free"_  
AANNNNGGSST. Only normal people have normal lives, anyway. This isn't going to work, _ever_ , fuck it. Just let it burn.

 **9\. My Favourite Accident by Motion City Soundtrack**  
 _"You hit the road and left me an ocean_  
 _I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in_  
 _Side the times we never had right_  
 _Inside two years alone with you"_  
FYI, something about the lead singer's voice of this group always makes me feel super-emotional. I like the jagged, abrupt manner in which this song ends. I couldn't decide if this was a break-up song, because is there something to break up? Jury's out on that one. Additionally, no-one really wants your opinion on this, Director Fury. Even if you DO require a report.

Or maybe it's a kind of hopeful resignation to whatever all this is, after all these months next to the comfort of someone's warm skin and anticipating where they might be when you're taking shots. This could work. It has to, anyway, because there are toothbrushes in other people's houses, and proxies on medical forms and someone else knows where you've stowed your favourite weapon.

* * *

I'd love to hear what you think! :D


End file.
